ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the World of Guertena
Welcome to the World of Guertena is one of the two endings added in the v1.04 update of the game Ib. This ending is obtainable only in this version of the update and higher. The other ending that was added in this update is A Painting's Demise. Guide When Garry fails the Doll Room, Mary will hear him talking to himself in the blue door to the left in the corridor. Once Ib approaches the door, the player can choose to have her go in or not. If the player chooses not to, the player will receive a bad ending, so entering the blue door will prevent it. When Mary is in the Doll Room, she can see Garry hallucinating as if he is actually talking to someone. He makes a few statements, saying how he feels and talking about a secret. Ib will run towards him and stand in front of him. After Garry saying a few things, Mary will start to say that something's wrong with Garry and thinks he could be a fake. You will then have three options: to say nothing ("......"), to call his name, or to stand back. To get this ending, Ib can either call his name or stand back, either choice will get you one specific ending, depending on your relationship with Mary. When Ib does so, he will respond to her by saying to never give in and start laughing. Mary will then say that Garry isn't listening to Ib and suggest going with her to find the exit, as Garry could get out himself since he's an adult. Ib will respond by walking away a few steps and sit down in front of Garry. Mary will then walk over to Ib and ask her if something's wrong and to stop sitting there, as she thinks there's an exit nearby so they'll get out together. The succeeding text will come up as ".......," indicating that Ib did not respond. Mary will then try to snap Ib out of her trance and tell her to get up, but Ib will tell her to go ahead without her. Mary will then leave the room, and the screen will show Ib and Garry sitting together in the Doll Room. Silence befalls the room until Mary decides to come back inside. She will then start to say that she had always dreamed of going outside but can't leave Ib behind, as Ib's her first friend and continue to state that she had read a book saying that people have to treat their friends right. Mary will then say that she will always be with Ib and wonder if Garry will stay with them, too. Garry will then ask Mary about what can they do here. Mary will respond by saying they could play hide-and-seek or draw and basically have fun together, and Garry will respond by saying that that sounds fabulous and that he wants to be a part of that. Mary will feel happy, as she made two new friends and will then say that she'll throw them all a welcoming party as the screen fades to black. When the screen comes back, Mary will state that everyone's here for the party. The screen then scrolls up and show Ib and Garry lying on the ground, not moving. The Doll Room will no longer have bunnies but several of the characters that the trio have encountered throughout their journey in the cursed gallery instead. At the back of the room, the Lady in Blue will be in possession of Garry's rose, with the white ball of paint to her left, and Ib's Rose lying next to Ib. Mary will welcome Ib and Garry and ask everyone to get along. Mary will then remember something and walk over to Garry's limp body, take something from him that Mary will state as dangerous and scold him for it (presumably his lighter, as it is the only item that could kill Mary). She will then say that it belongs in the trash and walk over to the back of the room, where a big painting is hanging and from which Red Eyes comes out to take Garry's lighter so that it cannot be used against Mary. Mary will then say, "There, that's that..." and sit down in the middle of the room. Mary will then say that all three of them can play "lots and lots" but she trails off as the screen fades to black. She will then complete her sentence with "Foreveeer!" while the screen remains pitch black. The screen will then display the name of the ending the player has just received. Category:Endings Category:Bonus Endings Category:Guides